


Soubi's Scent

by vanecek



Category: Loveless
Genre: Comfort/Romance, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanecek/pseuds/vanecek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Soubi," says the person on the other line, as soon as the phone's picked up. Instantaneously.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soubi's Scent

**Author's Note:**

> "Soubi," says the person on the other line, as soon as the phone's picked up. Instantaneously.

"Soubi," says the person on the other line, as soon as the phone's picked up. Instantaneously.

"Ritsuka," answers Soubi, honestly a little surprised at the phone call. He hadn't checked caller ID before picking up like he used to. That habit had been dropped once he realised Ritsuka never called him. Soubi had stopped caring who was on the other line when he answered the phone, because he had gotten used to it never being the person he wanted it to be.

"I need to stay at your apartment," says Ritsuka, more straight-forward than usual. Soubi knows that this means Ritsuka has a legitimate reason, or problem, for staying over; if Ritsuka was asking to stay over by choice he was always more shy or embarrassed about it. To have a reason meant Ritsuka could displace the blame and feel less nervous. "And I...would like it if you would come get me, and walk me, or anything...it's really cold out, and dark."

And lonely, thinks Soubi, although he doubts that that part would be a problem if it wasn't nighttime. "Of course I will," he replies, gentle as ever. "Where are you?"

Soubi knows not to bother asking what happened. Ritsuka wouldn't bother telling him now. The boy didn't realise it, but he sure was stubborn and had a lot of manly pride for his age. Ritsuka was always fine with telling Soubi things by his own choice and on his own terms, but if questioned, he would refuse to say.

"Not far from my house."

So he had probably been kicked out, or in some other way forced to leave. It starts to rain. Soubi keeps the phone close and hails down the first cab he sees. "I'm on my way. Just stay there and stay dry under something, alright?"

"Okay," says Ritsuka, quietly.

Both of them stop talking, but Soubi holds the phone to his ear the entire ride there, and the line doesn't go dead. One of Ritsuka's breaths can be heard every minute or so, until Soubi arrives, the taxi pulling up to the bus stop he's sitting under and Soubi holds open the car door for him to climb in.

He hangs up his phone, giving the driver directions and then looking towards Ritsuka. Before saying anything, he pulls off his jacket and uses it to wipe the rain off Ritsuka's skin and hair, whilst doing so noticing that he brought along a bag of clothes. At least, he assumes it's a bag of clothes.

But he can't ask about them. Ritsuka won't say anything. Ritsuka will crack earlier the less Soubi talks.

"I don't know how long I'll stay," Ritsuka says, holding onto Soubi's jacket even after all the water is wiped off. "I hope that's alright? If it's not, I can—"

"You can stay as long as you like," Soubi says, to comfort him, though he does mean it. Ritsuka could move in for all he cares.

Ritsuka is glad it's late enough that his blush is covered by the darkness. He leans into Soubi's jacket subconsciously, holding it close to his face, looking out the window and just watching. The clothes smell just like Soubi, and to him, it's an amazing smell. Like nothing else. It is a bit astounding to him, to think, that a smell can seem to beautiful and so compelling—it's just a smell, like anything else, and hell, it isn't even the smell of something edible.

But it's nice. It's comforting. Just a simple sense provides him so much comfort.

The cab arrives at their destination not too long later. Soubi pays and tips him, taking Ritsuka's bag before the boy even realises they're there and getting out quickly so he can get to the other side and hold open the door as well. He's loyal, as always.

Faithful. So nice. So helpful. The best, actually. Perfection, all because Seimei told him to. Seimei's word is absolute for Soubi.

The thought of that is enough to get Ritsuka down from the uplift he was experiencing from Soubi's smell. He tries to shove it away, to forget for now, distracting himself by enjoying the moment and following into the apartment. At least he has somewhere to stay, at least there is someone he has to share with and is willing to let him in.

"Make yourself at home," Soubi says, leaving Ritsuka's bag on the bed for the boy to do with it as he wishes. It was rather heavy for its size, and Soubi can't help but wonder exactly what's going on. But shit, he can't ask. He wishes he could ask. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," says Ritsuka, in the middle of changing into his pyjamas, and then just leaving the bag on the floor, leaning against the bed. "But—don't make anything for me. I'd be fine, and I ate some."

Some. Some being the few bites he could manage before his mother had tested him again, on what kind of foods he liked and didn't like. What Ritsuka liked. The real Ritsuka, the one Misaki knew; the one he didn't know how to be.

Soubi had begun cooking before Ritsuka even answered. He often made noodles, it was something the boy never seemed to stop enjoying, and they were pretty easy to make. Ritsuka kicks off his shoes, laying back on Soubi's bed and rolling onto his stomach, relaxing, taking in Soubi's smell and feeling the warmth from where the man must've been lying earlier.

When dinner was done, they ate at the table together, like a family. Ritsuka never verbalised it, but he enjoys how Soubi makes sure to do so every time he is over. He's always so caring—even if it's because Seimei told him to...

Is it because Seimei told him to, when he's looking after Ritsuka every second and giving him everything, showing him everything? He says he loves him—but Seimei told him to—so is it ...true? Ritsuka's mind hurts every time he thinks about it.

Soubi takes both their plates, cleaning up dinner and doing the dishes. Dinner was almost entirely silent, but in a way, it is peaceful, and not the usual eerie silence that made Ritsuka want to break things. No, it's...calm, and nice, and something he likes. He likes how Soubi takes care of him. He likes doing the same thing in return. He likes it here, in the apartment, and wonders what it would be like to live here.

No, no, that's too serious—ugh, he can't think about that yet, it hurts. Too many emotional conflicts and problems and just _no_. He cannot think about the future.

But right now is a different story. Ritsuka, after sitting at the table lost in his thoughts for a few moments, gets up from his chair to hold himself close to Soubi's waist. It's as far as he can reach with his hands, and his head is pressed into Soubi's back. He's not doing it for sympathy or out of depression, but the want, the _need_ , for comfort, is plaguing his mentality and he only wants this kind of comfort from Soubi. Yuiko or Yayoi's methods, tomorrow at school, just wouldn't do. And a day was just too long to wait.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi finishes the dishes and shuts the washer, turning to face Ritsuka. He bends down to be at the same level. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," says Ritsuka, and it sounds completely honest—no hint of deception or sadness or anger at all. "Just tired." It _is_ past midnight, but neither noticed up until now. Ritsuka has class tomorrow.

Soubi picks him up, and for once is met with little protest. He carries the boy to his bed, setting him down and tucking him in like a parent would. Ritsuka clings to him the entire time, looking even more sleepy as every second passes. Eventually he removes his grip, grabbing onto the blankets and pulling them up to his face.

Soubi smiles at him and sits on the edge of the bed, waiting. When his ears stop twitching and his breathing seems a bit slower, more steady, Soubi slowly sits up, thinking the boy has finally drifted off to sleep.

He has, but in so light a sleep that the tiny motion wakes him, and he calls out with a half-hearted voice, "Mm, Soubi?" And so, Soubi returns immediately, sitting back down, thinking something in wrong. He puts his hand over Ritsuka's forehead, checking for a fever, if he's sick. It's normal, of course.

"Aren't you going to sleep, too?" So that was what he wanted.

"I, ah—" Soubi had planned on working on a class assignment he'd taken home, but suddenly it seemed so unimportant. He could always wake up early and do it, right? "I suppose I am."

The clothes he changed into during the early evening are comfy enough to wear as pyjamas, he decides, not wanting to bother changing now. Ritsuka was too cute. He climbs in beside the younger, stretching his legs out, pulling the blankets over them both and adjusting.

"Soubi..."

Ah, so cute. He wanted to know why Ritsuka was even here, so badly... Something had obviously happened, and fuck, the not knowing was killing him.

"Go to sleep, Ritsuka," he says quietly, one arm sliding over Ritsuka's side and under the boy's arm, just laying there, somewhat holding him. Being closer than they already were. Soubi smells nice. Like warmth, and safety.

He could deal with not knowing a little longer.

* * *

I feel like this is different from my usual form of writing. And the chapter was shorter than I normally do, so I'm hoping the next ones will be longer, and the writing will be better...

I think there was too much dialogue. Hmmmmm.


End file.
